


The Trasfer

by H3LLFIRE_WRITES



Series: The Halkores Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Series, modernday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3LLFIRE_WRITES/pseuds/H3LLFIRE_WRITES
Summary: We all know the story of Hogwarts, but what of the other wizarding schools?Welcome to Halkores school of Enchantment, Australia's resident wizarding school.***Deep in the heart of Australia, the next generation of the wizarding community learns magic. It's a small school and everyone knows each other. So when the International Confederation of Wizarding decides to transfer Halkores' star students to foreign wizarding schools, their worlds descend into chaos.When four friends arrive at Hogwarts, they are determined to make the best of this situation. But there is darkness lurkings in the halls, and as secrets come to light they begin to question all they thought they knew. With a dangerous scheme at play, they must find a way to save their home and their new school.But this all relies on one question... What was the real reason they were sent away?***This story originated on Wattpad. The version uploaded is edited from to original to be of better quality.
Series: The Halkores Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885810
Kudos: 4





	1. The Day Everything Changed

***Anna's point of view***

"Don't forget your homework is due tomorrow, a 5-page essay on flobberworms." Professor Cracklebottom yells as we rush out of the classroom. I trench down the stairs to the hall and plop down next to Kyra, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I huff.

"Cracklebutt gave us another essay! We already have the essay on nifflers  _ and  _ the one on bowtruckles." 

Kyra snorts. 

"What's so funny. You’re getting the same thing tomorrow when you do magical creatures!" I glare at her.

She cracks a mischievous smile, "not if I've got something to do with it." I raise an eyebrow, well try to at least. With all my talents raising an eyebrow is not one. "Alex and I have something planned." She winks. A smile finds my lips as I shove her. 

"You should have done something for me too. I don’t want all this homework!" I complain. 

She laughs and wriggles her nose, "well you're just gonna have to suck it up." 

I groan. 

"Come on," Kyra laughs pulling me up, "I know what can make you feel better. Wanna play some Quidditch before periods 5&6?"

"Did someone say Quidditch?!" A voice booms from the other side of the hall. 

"Say that a bit louder Alex, I don't think they heard you in China!" Kyra shouts back as our friends Alex and Mike come up and join us. Alex’s eyes were focused on something behind my head.

"HEY, KYLE, I SAW THAT!" Alex yells at a year 7 student, I didn't catch what he did but I think I've got an idea. Kyle had just learned about a certain finger and what it means. 

"13-year-olds these days, am I right?" He says rolling his eyes. I laugh and shake my head, Kyra wraps an arm around his shoulder laughing as she exits the hall. I follow looking back, "Mike, you coming?" 

"Right, sorry." He stumbles looking around.  _ Oh _ . Last time he acted this jumpy he had a crush on a pretty girl in the year above ours. That didn’t end well. Then again, he’s often jumpy. I make a note to ask him about it later. Ruffling his hair, I drag him the Quidditch pitch. 

****

The bell rings and we rush to our class. Transfiguration with Professor Bixson. Bixson is definitely my favourite teacher. She's young with blonde hair and black eyes that are always glistening. Except for today. The ghost of tears glisten in her eyes as she looks at me. 

"What's wrong, Professor?" I ask her, aware of the concern that filled my voice. 

"Nothing," she sniffs, "I just want you to know you are the brightest, kindest student I've ever taught and-" she pauses thinking. 

"Never mind." she plasters on a fake smile and gestures for me to take a seat.

I sit wearily, sharing a glance with Kyra.  _ What is going on? _

****

"No homework tonight?" Professor Bixson shouts as we exit the classroom.

"What was that all about?" Kyra asks quietly, "she was empty and upset for the whole lesson." 

"She talked to you. Did she tell you what's wrong?" Mike asks.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." I look down at my feet. 

"Oh come on! Cheer up girls, you’re sooooo depressing." Alex says wrapping his arms around our shoulders.

"Stop downplaying mental illness, poop face.” Kyra shrugs him off, a small smile playing on her lips.

I laugh at her insult. You can tell she is joking when she opts to use a childish insult. If she wanted to, she could put people in their place. 

"My apologies, I am but a simple man. I can only tolerate positive vibes." He bows to her.

I shake my head, smirking as he skips ahead. Kyra gives me a sly smile and runs up to him, leaping onto his back and shouting, “onwards noble steed.”

They begin laughing and she leans into him. He stills before shaking his head and continues walking with her on his back. I watch them with a smile. Alex, smiling up at Kyra, and her smiling back. I quickly glance away. A small crack on the tiles catches my eye and I cry out, “wait-”

Too late. They tumbled to the floor with a loud cry. 

“Breakfall!” Kyra yelled, lifting her head up triumphantly. She had twisted as she fell landing on her forearms with her legs apart. 

“Could’ve tried to save me though.” Alex moaned. He had landed on his knees.

“Aww, does the baby have a boo-boo?” Kyra teased.

“Yes. Can you kiss it better?”

“Or,” I suggest, feeling awkward, “ we can use this thing called magic. Ever heard of it?”

They roll away from each other and I pull out my wand. 

“ _Episkey._ ” With one swift motion, I heal Alex’s grazed knee’s.

“You didn’t  _ have _ to do that,” Alex said, standing up, “it was just a graze.”

“You’re welcome.” I roll my eyes and strut off.

We turn the corner and approach the door to the dining hall. I smile at the crest adorning the door, the school crest.

A shield with the letter H is its centre. A Centaur, Dragon, Phoenix and Unicorn adorned each of its quarters. Each representing a house. There's  _ ArrowWood _ , the Centaur, which values open-mindedness, education and motivation.  _ HeatScale _ , the Dragon, valuing compassion, loyalty and respect.  _ SilverTail _ , the Unicorn, which values dependability, honestly and optimism, that's Alex and Mikes house. And then the objectively best house,  _ FireBird _ . The Phoenix house, valuing passion, a spirit of adventure and creativity. That’s the house Kyra and I belong to.

" _ FireBird’s _ 50 points ahead of ArrowWood now." Phoebe, a HeatScale year 8 informs me as she reaches across the table to get some salad. 

I smile at her, "You earned them?" 

She nods.

I turn to tell Kyra that we have a chance of winning for the 3rd year in a row and almost laugh as I see her plate. Salad, feta, bread, Tzatziki, a whole bunch of olives and a mini mountain of olive pips. 

"You just sat down!" I exclaim.

"I'm greek, what do you expect?" She says defensively putting two olives in her mouth at once. 

I laugh. Gosh, this girl. 

At the front of the hall, Principal Vector stands and asks for our attention.

"Could the following students please come up to my office after dinner," he begins. "Year 7’s; Lucas, Jake, Kyle, Sofia. Year 8’s; Phoebe, David, Nicolas, Natalie. 9’s; Michael, Alexander, Anne, Kyra, Jessica, Anna. 10’s; Nolan, Vivek, Warijong and Zay. And 11’s; Viviane, James, Xia, Fierro, Maggie and Violeta."

At the mention of the names, Professor Bixson gives a small sob. 

"Calm yourself, Annabelle!" Cracklebottom whisper shouts, clearly annoyed. 

Professor Bixson straightens up, her face ghostly pale. With a frown, looks to her plate as dinner begins.

****

After dinner, I trench up to the Principals office and sit down near the other students. ‘ _ What in the world is going on!’ _ I wonder, exchanging a glance with Kyra, who looks just as confused.

"So, I would suspect you all are wondering why I called you here," Principal Vector starts, "As you may or may not know, you are some of our top-performing students from various fields." 

I look over at Kyra grinning.  _ Yep. _

"Due to overcrowding and strained relationships, the international confederation of wizards have decided that the group of you will be split off to attend either, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Illvermorney or Durmtrang."

Everyone bursts out into yells and complaints from everyone. 

"QUIET!" Vector yells. the room falls into a dead silence.

"What!" I say not realising the tone of my voice as it echoes around the room.

"Miss Mathews, that is enough!" Principle Vector says. "You will all be attending these schools, 6 to each school. The most we could do is try to keep you with your friends.”

I sigh, there is no way Vector is going to change his mind, I guess it's a new start.

“These are the best schools in the wizarding world and will help you a lot better than we can. This will also improve our international relationships and maybe even have us acknowledged on more international affairs.”

He has a point with the last part. Britain and America make most of the decisions and ignore the rest of us. Some wizards don’t even know there’s a school in Australia, let alone one in New Zealand.

A light cough is heard from the other side of the room from Professor Campbell, the assistant Principle.

“I will come around and hand you a coloured card,” She begins, “Blue means Beauxbatons, brown means Durmstrung, red is Ilvermorney and black is Hogwarts.” 

She walks around the group, reading names off a clipboard. She comes up to where Kyra, Alex, Mike and I are sitting. She hands them each a black card. Then comes to me.  _ Blue? Is this because my sister goes to Beauxbatons? _ My heart sinks. 

Professor Campbell turns red. “Oops, I misread that, that’s for Anne.” 

She hands me a card and scurries off.

It’s black.  _ Hogwarts. _ I've read so much about Hogwarts, if I was to go to any other school it would be there! I heard they have the best library ever and a great Quidditch program.

When Campbell finishes making her way around the room, Vector clears his throat.

"I know you are wondering when you leave. Students for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang you will be collected from here in 3 days" Vector reads off a paper.

"Illvermorney you still have 1 week until the first day of the school year at Illvermorney" Vector turns his glance towards us and says,

"And for those of you at Hogwarts, you will take floo-powder to their ministry and be apparated to the Hogwarts Express… tomorrow."

My mouth falls open.

"Tomorrow?" I exclaim.

Vector nods, his face grim and pensive.

"Yes so you better all say your goodbyes and pack your bags, you are dismissed." 

we all walk out of the office, as I bite my lip nervously. I'm always so confident this is so far out of my comfort zone. Halkores has been my home since I was six, I love it here.  _ What am I going to do? _

****

It's late at night when I finish packing, I can’t help but feel depressed. I don't want to leave my friends here. I'm going to be in a completely different county. 

I carefully slip out of my common room for a final walk around the school. As I approached Professor Bixon's office, I noticed a light inside. I quietly walk in. As I predicted she was in there, marking.

"Professor?" I walk up to her.

"Miss Mathews, which school?" She asks sadly.

"Hogwarts,” I say softly.

Bixon nods, "Well, the best advice I can give you, is to make the most of it. Enjoy yourself, make friends." tears well in her eyes.

I nod. "Of course and over the break, I will always come back and visit"

Professor Bixon picks up the essay she was marking.

"Here's your essay' she hands it to me, a big red O is on the front.

"Anna, you are one of the brightest, most confident students I've ever taught. Always back yourself up and you are smart and I know that you know it" she smiles, and hugs me.

"Never change promise me that?"

I hug her back.

"I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This first chapter hasn't been edited much so it's not as high standard as we would like.  
> For those of you (most, I'd assume), who discovered this story on Ao3 instead of being sent from Wattpad. Hi! This is a co-written story, just thought you'd like to know. Also the original was posted and written when we were 14 so please don't judge the first 8 chapters too harshly.  
> Ok, thank you!


	2. Train to a New Life

***Anna's pov***

I'm in Principle Vectors office for the last time. I mean that's not a bad thing but I’m still upset. Alex and Mike are already here, along with Violeta and James who are also transferring with us. Kyra is the last one to come up, her eyes are red and puffy. She’s a half-blood, her dad’s a pureblood and her mum a muggle-born witch. Her sister and her cousins all go to Halkores. Well, except for the ones that have already graduated. I know this must be especially hard for her. 

Vector stands up and I pick up my bag. The school gave us small bags enchanted to fit all our stuff and not weigh much. He hands Violeta a letter to give to the Ministry Officials and lets her scoop a handful of Floo-powder. She enters the fireplace and, in a clear voice says, “Ministry of Magic, Great Britain.” Then, she was gone.

One by one, we grabbed floo-powder and entered the fireplace. As my turn arrived, I took one last look of the room before disappearing into a world of ash and smoke.

****

Platform 9 ¾ was a sight to behold. The bustling of people, the black, gold and red steam train. I won’t deny that I’m in awe. As we board the train I am hit with the warm smell of freshly baked pumpkin pasties. The six of us shuffle through the narrow corridor until we find an empty compartment. 

It’s quiet and a little awkward. What do you say in a situation like this? In a completely foreign land, heading to a new school. It didn’t help that She had never talked to Violeta and James before.

So we sit there in silence. Violeta and James are whispering to each other, Mike is sketching something, Kyra is reading and Alex is staring off into nothing. 

The silence is broken by the compartment door opening to reveal a group of students. Five of them in total, three look around our age and the other two appear to be older.

“Hello,” A mousy-haired girl says, “We are your guides and welcome party.”

The first word to come to mind is ‘ _accent_ ’. I was expecting it but still...it’s so weird.

The blonde boy next to her waves, “I’m Zack, and this is Taya-” He gestures to the girl “-we are the guides for the 7th years. I believe you call them year 11’s.” 

“And we are the guides for the 5th years er… year 9’s.” A girl with dark brown hair, olive skin and a huge smile says, “I’m Felicia, this is Holly and that’s Noah.” 

“Hi,” I smile at them, “I’m Anna, that’s Kyra, Alex and Mike. We are the 5th years. And that’s Violeta and James, the 7th years.”

They all grin as I introduce them. Kyra salutes them and Alex throws up a peace sign. Mike, Violeta and James opt for a wave.

“If you would like,” Taya says, hesitantly, “we have reserved a compartment for the 7th years so we can discuss what’s going to happen with the N.E.W.T.’s.”

“That would be great.” Violeta stands, flipping her glossy dark hair. 

Taya and Zack lead the pair out of the room, I notice James’s hand locked in a tight grip around Violeta’s. _Cute_.

Felicia, Holly and Noah stand in the doorway in silence. I have to admit, Noah is kind of cute. His dark eyes twinkle with mischief and his chocolate coloured hair falls over one eye in a way that makes me want to avert my gaze to turn and blush. His dark skin glows with warmth and his grin… _STOP IT, ANNA_ , I chide myself.

Regaining my composure, I turn to them and ask, "Are you going to sit or do you intend to stand here for the whole trip?"

Sarcasm. The best method for any situation...well, _most_ situations.

They slowly sit down. Before I know it, the hesitant and polite conversations and everyone is loosening up. Kyra and Felicia have found common ground over books and are talking as if they’ve known each other for years, Alex and Noah are comparing life at the different schools, and Mike and Holly are talking and I think, maybe flirting. That leaves me. I lean across the space to Alex and Noah, who had pulled out a deck of cards. I gather my courage. I am not going to spend the entire trip sitting in silence.

“Mind if I join?”

****

The train pulls up at Hogsmede station. Students begin filing out of the train. Holly tells us to stay back. 

“You are going to take boats across the river and wait outside the Great Hall until Professor McGonagall, our Headmistress, introduces you. She needs to explain everything to the school first.” Felicia explains. 

“We also need to explain the basics of the school,” Holly adds.

"There are 4 houses you could be sorted into," Noah begins.

"Yes we know, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin & Hufflepuff," I say automatically, “we had to study Hogwarts especially during history.”

"The Second Wizard War books were formatted as novels and gave us a lot of information." Alex continues. 

We also read ‘Hogwarts: a History’ but it seems a little pretentious to say.

“Ok then,” Noah stands, “we’ll take you to the boats.”

They led us off the train and to a pier were 1 boat floated, waiting.

“It seems the others have already gone ahead,” Felicia frowned, “oh well. They are enchanted boats so they’ll do their thing. We’ll see you in the hall.”

They wave and hop onto a nearby carriage.

"So this boat thing is like an initiation?" Alex mused.

I shrug. 

We look across the lake as we board the boat, surveying the castle with its flickering lights. The stars shine bright in the dark sky, bathing the castle in light. Under the moonlight, Hogwarts is certainly a magical sight.

****

I feel everyone's eyes as we enter the hall. I've never been this self continuous before. It feels weird. The principal- I mean 'Headmaster' begins speaking. Saying something about looking out for us and being respectful. The type of new kid spiel you would hear in a teen movie. Then it is time for our sorting. 

"Matthews Anna,” McGonagall says when it’s my turn to be sorted. I slowly walk up to the sorting hat and I sit down as she places a ragged hat on my head.

_Hm... creative, confident..._ the sorting hat mumbles, 

_There are a few houses you could fit into... Do you have any preferences?_

I think for a moment,

‘No, not really’

The sorting hat takes a few moments before shouting those fateful words...

"RAVENCLAW!" 

I grin and walk down to the Ravenclaw table greeted by my fellow students.

* * *

***Kyra's pov***

My last night at Halkores went... better than I thought it would. After packing, saying goodbye to everyone and wandering the halls for the last time, I returned to my dormitory at the same time Anna did. We silently walked up the stairs, not wanting to talk, knowing that if we did, we'd break down in tears. After lying in bed for a while, our dorm mate, Rena, got up and shouted "SCREW IT!" and dragged everyone out of bed. "It's your last night, make it memorable!" We spent the rest of the night eating sugary food and having fun, not going to bed until the sun peaked out from the clouds. It was a pleasant distraction, but not strong enough to remove the nausea from my stomach.

Before I left for Vectors office, my youngest cousin came up to me and gave me a photo album she had spent the entire night making (with a little help from the others). I picked her up and gave her a huge hug. She’s almost seven, this was her first year at Halkores. Kids under 12 go home every night. That was the first time I cried today. So many plans have been ruined because of this ‘transfer’ and it is so unfair. My sister chased after me in the halls and hugged me. She has been going through an ‘I hate my sister’ phase so the hug meant so much to me. That was the second time I cried. I don’t know how I can survive almost four months away from my family. Not being able to go home on weekends, or during certain days. Not to mention, Hogwarts only has two-three weeks of Christmas break. At least I can go home then. 

I will always remember the last moments in Vectors office. I glanced around the room, taking it all in. He gave me a sympathetic smile. Nothing could shake my sense of dread. I almost called my home address in the floo powder, so I could go home instead. Yet, I said “Ministry of Magic, Great Britain.” and let the green flames steal me from the life I knew.

****

Those events replay in my mind as the welcoming committee introduce themselves. I can hear their conversation, but I’m not really listening. It’s not until Felicia approaches me that I escape my prison of thought. 

“What are you reading?” She gestures to the book at my side, most of the cover covered by my robe.

“Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief,” I pick it up, “it’s my comfort read. Well, the entire series is. If I start it, I have to finish it… and Heroes of Olympus.”

I stop realising that I’m ranting, again.

“I love that series!” She gushed.

“Really? If you had to choose, who would your godly parent be.”

“Not sure but I like music so I guess... Apollo?” She furrowed her brow.

“Well, I love reading, learning, fighting and olives so I’d say, Athena.” I laugh. 

We immediately burst into conversation, discussing ships, characters and plot. She has read so many of my favourite series. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

****

I pride myself on being observant. For example, during the entire train trip, Anna and Noah did a lot of staring when the other wasn’t looking. Which is why I wasn’t surprised when Noah approached me as we were walking to the boat. 

"Can I ask you something?" He says looking around.

"Shoot."

"Your friend, Anna, is she, uh...."

"Single?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhhh...." he trails, blood rushing to his face.

"Yes, she is," I say with a wink, “you should go for it.”

I already ship them. 

****

When we arrive in the great hall, James and Violeta wave. 

“They just finished sorting the ‘first years.’” James whispers.

I press my ear against the door, the others follow my lead. Through the closed doors, I can hear a woman’s booming voice, I assume she must be McGonagall.

"Welcome back to students old, and welcome to our first years. Today we have 6 new students joining our ranks, students who have travelled from the other side of the world. Due to the international confederation of wizards deciding on redistricting the overcrowding Australian School, Halkores, and we here at Hogwarts have been kind enough to take in some of their brightest students. Please give them a warm welcome.”

We enter to applause, our cheeks already red. 

"And now for the sorting."

McGonagall clears her throat.

“Anemaloy, James”

James walks up and sits on the 3 legged stool. The sorting hat is placed on his head. We wait.

"Hufflepuff!" It shouted, he makes his way to the yellow table.

I take the time to look around. Felicia and Taya are at the Gryffindor table, Holly is a Hufflepuff, Noah is a Slytherin and Zack is a Ravenclaw. 

Alex squeezes my hand, as McGonagall clears her throat and the cheering dies down. I quickly remember the first letter of everyone’s surname as I realise who’s next. _Shit_.

"Hatsikotsis, Kyra"

I step up and feel the hat cover my head, blocking the hall from sight.

_Hmmm, a smart girl, a lot of potential. But I see your heart shine through, your desperation to make everything right. You could be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin but deep down you are a..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I make my way to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Felicia. She gives me a huge squeeze. 

Next is…

“Mathews, Anna”

She makes her way to the stool and I wait in anticipation.

“RAVENCLAW!”

_What_? I watch as she heads to the blue table, her face hiding a frown. I thought we would be in the same house, go through this together. 

“Ramirez, Violeta”

She waltzes up to the stand and sits with grace. The hat doesn’t hesitate.

“SLYTHERIN!”

She walks over to the table, sitting next to Noah. I can see her eyes, solely focused on James, and feel my heart break for her.

“Samithopoulous, Alexander”

My heart rises in my throat, beating faster than it should. 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

My face falls and I watch him slowly make his way to the Slytherin table. Before I can even register what happened, McGonagall calls out the final name…

“Tomson, Michael”

He bowed his head, trying to seem as small as he could be, as he shuffled up to the stool. The hat remained on his head for a couple of seconds before declaring,

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

_None of us are together_ . The realisation dawns on me like a knife to the chest. It’s bad enough that we had to move to a completely different school in a foreign continent, but we aren’t even in the same house. I glance over across the hall, meeting Anna’s hazel eyes. She gives me a sad smile and turns to her food. Mike refuses to meet my gaze. I glance over at Alex, on the opposite end of the hall. His green eyes are filled with longing, he moves his messy black hair to cover as much of his face as he can. There they all are, so close yet so far. It's tantalising! I can feel the eyes of the school on me, on _us_. A sudden burst of anger flashes through me. What was the real reason we had to leave? I'm not buying that bullshit overcrowding excuse, there weren't that many of us in Halkores. As for our international affairs, they were never strained. There has to be another reason, and I intend to find out what it is.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a lot more editing than chapter 1. At this stage, it's kind of just set up chapters. On the wattpad story, chapter 3 is a filler, we are editing it now and are probably going to combine it with 4 to add more substance for you.


	3. Late Nights

***Kyra's pov***

As the sun was setting on my first day at Hogwarts, I made my way to the tree by the lake. Somewhere quiet, away from the bustling noise and overcrowded halls of the castle. Today wasn’t as bad as I expected, the classes were similar to Halkores and the teachers were welcoming. Still, not even the mystical air and wondrous design of Hogwarts could take my mind away from my home. I sent an owl this morning, letting my parents know I arrived safely. It should take half a day for the owl to reach the sea-stop, the floo powder division of the International-Owling-Port should only take a couple of minutes depending on the times they send the load of letters, and then another half-day for the secondary owl to reach from Australia’s sea-stop to my family. I run the analytics in my head. I am probably bullshitting half of them but it offers me some sort of comfort.

Someone sits next to me. I don't have to turn to know who it is. 

"Hey Alex," I mutter leaning my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me, tucking me into his side.

"Why are you out here alone? And at dusk, of all times?" He asks.

"To sing with the birds and become a Disney princess _,_ " I roll my eyes. A flock of birds fly overhead. I repress a laugh at the timing.

He raises his eyebrows, pulling back slightly to meet my eyes.

"Ok, maybe I'm homesick." I groan leaning back against the grass

“We just got here.” He lies down next to me and I grab his hand. I feel his gaze on me but I keep my attention to the sky.

“I know, but it’s still weird.”

“We’ll get through this,” He turns over, leaning over me and cupping my face in his palms. My heartbeat began speeding up. 

He pulled back, flustered, “You are one of the strongest people I know, it may be hard at first, but I know you’ll make the most of it.”

“I guess it’s not so bad,” I give him a small smile, “at least I have you here.”

My face immediately feels hot. Before I can think of my next move, he has his arms around me and is holding my head to his chest, “I’m glad you’re here too.”

A gust of wind rushes past us, rustling the leaves. He huddles in closer, I relish the warmth of his body in the harsh breeze. Stars flickered faintly above, becoming more visible as the sky darkened. Yet we remained, lying on the grass until nightfall.

****

The week went by in a blur, between classes, exploring and practising for the Quidditch tryouts, it almost felt like the hole in my chest was healing. Yet still, there are nights where I need solace. On those nights, I find myself on the roof of the highest tower, staring down at the dark grounds below. Nights like this. I sigh, staring out into the forest, tightening my cloak around me as the cold night breeze pushes against me.

A movement at the edge of the woods catches my eye. I watch a hooded figure sneak through the trees and mounts an awaiting broom. My eyes trail the figure as it flies around, the precision and accuracy reminding me of the way Alex flies after winning a game of Quidditch. 

I look for something to hide behind, to survey the figure from a distance. I whip my wand out, ready, just in case.

The figure draws closer, I tighten my grip on my wand. The figure makes a beeline towards me. I jump up, wand already aimed at their cloaked head. Slowly, it raises its hands and draws its hood back, revealing a grinning Alex.

He lands next to me and almost falls off his broom, “Don’t shoot.”

Scowling, I cross my arms and glare at him, "I could have hurt you, you know!"

He smirks and pulls off his cloak, using it as a rug.

"I overheard Felicia telling Anna that you sneak out at night. I wanted to find your hideout." He runs his hands through his hair, giving me a sly smile I sit next to him and punch his arm.

"Owwwwww!" he moans and I clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh! Do you want us to get caught?" I whisper-shout.

He wiggles his eyebrows, “caught doing what?”

In a split second, he’s on top of me, pinning my wrists next to my head, legs straddling my body. My breath hitches at the back of my throat. He leans in, his nose a centimetre away from mine.

“Wrong move,” I smirk. 

Before he can react, I twist my hands, pulling them close. I move one foot over his ankle and in one swift motion, push him over, pulling myself over him. His face turned red and he glanced down to where I was straddling him, _oh...oh shit_. I get up hastily, not wanting to cause any um… reaction.

I head to my broom, lying next to Alex’s.

"Wait-" he grabs my hand, the touch sending fire up my arm. 

I stare at him for a moment and he pats the bit of roof next to him.

“Look,” He points to the stars. He picks up the blanket I almost left behind and wraps it around us. My mind wanders to four nights ago, where we huddled in a similar position, watching the sky.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I ask, trying to distract myself from the closeness of our bodies.

I feel his eyes burn into me as he murmurs his reply. Too soft to understand. 

An hour later and his head droops on my shoulder. 

" _Aguamenti_ " a small burst of water flys from my wand and splashes on his face, waking him up as the sun starts to rise. 

"We should head to bed," I mutter standing up. 

"Is that an invitation?" 

I choke on air. He lets out a chuckle, almost rolling off the roof from his laughter. Repressing a giggle, I shake my head and mount my broom. He follows in suit as we fly off into the sunrise and straight to our dorms. 

****

The next morning, I find myself groggily getting ready. I really should have gotten more sleep. Not that I regret a second of last night. I reach into my drawer and consume a bit of _Wideye_ potion. It works like coffee, except it doesn't stunt your growth. 

I head downstairs and sit next to Anna. 

"Had fun last night?" She winks.

"How did you- who told- what?" 

She laughs at my reaction. Felicia leans over from across the table. 

"You were out _all_ night." She justifies. 

I nod reluctantly, “Touche.”

The doors to the dining hall bang open and Alex comes speeding in, his face wide in alarm

"It's Mike," He says, concern and nausea etched on his face. A cold feeling washes over me."He's been hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We removed some shitty parts and ended up with a primarily fluffy chapter. oh well, who doesn't like romance? And...what's this...a cliffhanger? ah, we all know it's nothing serious.


	4. More Questions

***Anna's pov***

My heart is in my throat as we all huddle around Mike's bed in the hospital wing. He’s conscious and has managed to tell us what happened. That didn’t make it any easier, especially when he was lying in front of us, bleeding from a head wound.

"So quick recap," Kyra says for the 50th time, "You were walking and got attacked by a hooded figure?" There's no accusation in her voice. She's trying to figure out what happened, figure out a missed detain, find answers.

_ Aren't we all. _

****

It’s been 2 days since the incident and all of us are waiting outside of the Hospital Wing. We were told Mike would be out today and we all wanted to be there when he was. 

If I’m being honest I still didn’t understand what happened to Mike and that question has been playing over and over in my mind for the past 2 days. I’m almost certain that I’m not the only one thinking about it though. It would be quite concerning if the other’s weren’t too, but also it could be that annoying part of me that likes to know everything.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the Hospital Wing door opening and a beaming Mike emerging. As soon as I met his gaze I matched his grin.

"Well, I'm out!" He manages before getting tackled in a big group hug.

****

"Come on!" I laugh, playfully shoving Noah into Alex. 

We had left Mike in the common room to rest and decided to take a walk around the grounds.  Even though we had been at Hogwarts for a little while there was still so much we haven’t seen. So, I made it a personal mission of mine to see as much as I can before the holidays. It sounds pretty unlikely, but I’m sure I can manage. 

“Anna?” Noah’s voice snaps me out my daze, for once my face doesn’t heat up and I don’t get all flustered. See, progress has been made.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” I say apologetically, hoping that it wasn’t something super important.

“We were just talking about what we could do today.” Kyra interjects, like she usually does when situations like this occur. Mostly trying to save me from embarrassing myself, that’s what you call an amazing friend. 

“I was thinking, Quidditch.” Alex says a little loudly. It’s not a surprise, I’ve known the guy for years and quidditch is the only thing on his mind, well apart from a certain someone.

“I was actually thinking-“ I start before I notice Kyra who’s glancing in the opposite direction. 

“Hellooo, Kyra are you listening?” I ask before she glances back at me a finger to her lips to signal me to be quiet. That’s not exactly my strong suit but one glance into her eyes told me this was important. 

Kyra nods in the direction she was starring a few moments ago and I quickly take a look. I don’t see anything though, only what looks like the flick of a cloak going around the corner. I skid around the corner in hopes of seeing what was there, but nothing. The hallway was completely empty. I turn back around to the others who are looking at me with the same confused expression. 

*****

As the day goes on I slowly begin to forget about what I may or may not have seen. For all I know it could have been a random student, for merlin’s sake everyone in this entire school wears cloaks. I just found it odd, the corridor was empty but I saw someone go around the corner. No one should be able to apparate inside the school.

It’s quite late now, the sun hasn’t set but the sky is beautiful and I’m sitting in the one place I feel good. Which happens to be the quidditch pitch, it’s quite odd, but I find it relaxing. Kyra and Alex went off together to do who knows what, I kept my fingers and toes crossed for snogging but knowing them that’s probably not true. 

I’m sitting in the stands alone, which I would usually find horrible because chatting with people is basically a personality trait at this rate, but everything has been quite overwhelming recently and it’s peaceful here, quiet. I’m not sure if my friends know exactly where I go, except Kyra of course, I tell her everything.

“Mind if I join you?”

I tear my gaze away from the sunset to see Noah looking down at me, hands in his pockets. 

“Sure thing,” I say with a small smile, gesturing for him to sit down beside me. He sits down, a little close but I’m not going to comment on it, that would make things a little awkward. 

We sit in silence for a moment, as if we’re both waiting for the other one to speak. 

“So this is where you’re always going?” Noah says lightly breaking the silence. 

I glance over at him and his gaze is still ahead. The sun is reflecting off his skin making it glow with warmth just like on that first day on the train. I feel my face heating up and I clear my throat, averting my gaze just in case he glances in my direction.

“You caught me,” I smile. I glance back over at him to now see him staring right back at me, a little intensely might I add... That might just be my imagination.

“So how did you find me then?” I ask curiously. 

Noah chuckles, “Kyra told me, but don’t get annoyed at her. I was being  _ very  _ persistent,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed. 

I shake my head chuckling softly, there was no way I’d be mad at Kyra about this. She’s probably waiting for me to fill her in about everything.

“Don’t worry I’m not annoyed,” I say with a grin now in full effect. “It’s nice of you to come join me though, I was beginning to feel a little lonely.” I say with a shrug.

“Glad to be of service.” Noah says smirking slightly, “Do you mind if I ask why here? Why the quidditch pitch”

I pause for a moment before answering, part of me didn’t really know why. 

“Well, I love quidditch of course, and the pitch is just one of those places where I feel I’m at my best.” I try to explain, but I’m sure it’s coming out as nonsense. “But you can’t tell anyone, it’s a secret.” I say pretending to look serious but I couldn’t even hold a small smile back. 

“Don’t even worry about it, my lips are sealed,” Noah says before he pretends to zip his lips up and throws away an imaginary key. “Do you wanna head back now? It’s almost time for dinner”

“Five more minutes.” I grin, before nestling back comfortably in my seat. He does the same. 

“Ok fine, five more minutes.” 

His smile was brighter than the sunset.

*****

The next morning I sit in the Great Hall barely able to keep my eyes open. After Noah and I went back my thoughts went straight back to the cloak in the hallway. I stayed up all night thinking about what it could mean. What do they want? Could this be a misunderstanding? I sent a letter to a friend at Halkores last night, and I'm anxiously awaiting a reply. 

I remain silent throughout breakfast, listening to Kyra talk to Felicia and another Gryffindor boy. I watch him stand up and walk to another table Felicia’s eyes trailed on him. Alex, Noah and Mike are sitting across from us, also lost in conversation. On the first day at Hogwarts, my dorm-mate told me that after the war the staff decided to remove house segregation and opt for a more unified front. We can sit wherever we want and the classes are mixed up as well. It’s always been like that at Halkores so it’s weird that it’s a relatively new concept for Hogwarts. Maybe the house segregation and prejudice are also to blame for the backwards nature and constant racial, blood statical and fascist attacks the British wizarding community had been known for before the war 20 years ago. 

Felicia excuses herself and runs out the hall. The doors just closed when they’re flung open dramatically.

"Who's that?" Noah leans over to ask me, his brows furrowed with recognition.

I turn to the door to see a girl around 3rd year, with brown curls, tanned skin, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  _ MY _ eyes!

"Shit!" I mutter.

She spots me and a smirk appears onto her face.

"Hey Anna long time no see"

She flutters her long eyelashes innocently and I notice her Ravenclaw uniform.

Everyone turns to look at me, and back at the girl almost like a Mexican wave.

I can tell they are comprehending what's going on. We look just about the same; same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same face shape. I glare at the identical features in front of me. 

_ Who the heck let this happen? _

My nostrils flare and I bite my lip, standing up.

"You. Me. Outside.  _ Now _ ." I grab her arm and drag her out of the Great Hall slamming the doors behind me.

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is already ready so we'll be posting it sometime next week. Please comment!


	5. People, People And More People

***Alex's pov***

There is nothing more awkward than watching siblings fight. I should know. I have 2 younger siblings at home, twins, a boy and a girl. Their fights, along with my fights with them, are weird and way too personal. Witnessing them as an outsider feels like you’re intruding on a private conversation.

I remember a few years ago my family went to Greece with Kyra's. Her sister kept annoying her and she eventually snapped. She yelled at her and compiled a list of numerous instances where her sister did something wrong and countered them with things she’s done for her sister. It was only the three of us on the beach that day, the number of tears and harsh words the two of them exchanged... it was scary. Actually, if I'm honest I admire how much she put up with, bottling everything in until the last week. Aside from that, the trip was extremely fun. We visited so many beautiful places and historic sites. Kyra wouldn’t stop spouting facts about the places we visited and told us myths related to them, and-

_-Whoa there, snap out of it Alex_

I drag myself out of my thoughts before I get carried away. Instead, I focus on the scene in front of me, on a livid Anna, face red as she beholds her estranged sister.

"When did _she_ get here?" Kyra whispers in my ear, her breath caressing my skin. 

I shrug as heat floods up my face, blood pounding in my ears as I remember where my thoughts were trailing, mere seconds ago. I pray my blush isn't obvious. 

"You. Me. Outside. _Now_." She growls, grabbing her sisters arm, dragging her out and slamming the door behind her.

Kyra looks my way, a silent question in her eyes. _Should I follow?_

I shake my head, _Let her be. It's a family matter._

_But last time Anna was that angry, a certain someone found themselves in the health-centre._

The pre-existing blush turned visible and I shuddered at the memory. In year 6 I kept pissing Anna off for a whole week, teasing her about her crush on an ArrowWood boy until she hexed my mouth shut. I got revenge when she found out I liked a HeatScale and attempted to tease me about it. I ended up asking her out in front of Anna and stuck my tongue out when she said yes. I spent 1 month with Linnie in year 7 before I realised-

"Alex? Alex? Earth to Alex!" Mike waves his hand over my face, trying to get my attention. 

"Sorry I-I-" 

"Mind if I sit, again?" A voice interrupts on the other side of the table, a dark hand running through curly brown hair, hazel eyes glistening with what appear to be nerves. I recognise him as the Gryffindor boy Kyra was talking to earlier.

She nods and pats the bench next to her, “Sam! Right on time. She’s just gone to the bathroom, it shouldn’t take to long. Remember what you promised.”

He clutched his stomach, “I’m not sure anymore-” 

“You are not backing down now.” She chided, “You’re a Gryffindor, for crying out loud, aren’t you supposed to be brave?”

“This is different.”

“‘Different’ my ass.”

Before he could reply, Kyra’s head turned, waving as Felicia approached. 

“Good luck,” She winked as Felicia plopped herself between them. To whom she was saying it, I wasn’t sure. Knowing her, she probably got both of them to promise to ask each other out.

"Do you know why Anna was so angry?” She inquired, “I was making my way back here when I saw her yelling at some girl.” 

Right...Anna...I got so distracted by Kyra and Sam’s conversation and invested in the intrigue of it, that I forgot about Anna’s little scene.

“Elaborate?” Kyra flicked her hand, gesturing for Felicia to continue.

“Well, Anna was yelling about the girl not sending an owl about her arrival, then she started crying about the girl not having sent her an owl in _years_. I didn’t hear much of the first part, so I’m not too sure, but then Anna said something about a scholarship and asking if the other girl even cared about anyone in their family. They’re related, right?”

"Yes. That was Juliette, Anna's sister," Kyra informs her, gesturing to the doors.

“Oh ok,” Felicia shifts in her seat, looking a little uncomfortable, “Well um, the girl seemed to have taken offence to that and well they started arguing and swearing and then the girl hit Anna, and Anna slapped her in retaliation and, well…”

"They started slapping?" Kyra stands looking alarmed.

Felicia looked to her hands. Sam tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh my god, I _knew_ I should've gone out there." She shoots me a small glare before rushing out of the hall. Not even a minute passed before she returned, looking furious and dragging the very disgruntled looking sisters. 

" _I_ almost had to punch _them_." She states, the light catching her golden-brown eyes, highlighting the thin ring of bronze around each pupil. She sits down across from me, in between the sisters.

I collect myself and lean a little closer to her, a smirk finding my lips. 

"That would've been entertaining," I say.

She crosses her lightly muscled arms and rolls her eyes. Juliette whispers something to her and Kyra nods. The girl stands and walks off.

“You two need to sort this out,” She scolds Anna, “as for you…” 

She glowers at Sam and Felicia, clearly impatient. I watch them too, eager to see what they promised her. I have my suspicions but I’m still not certain. Kyra groans, rubbing her temples and mutters something about her ‘children’ disappointing her. The conversation carries on for another five minutes before Kyra slams her hands down on the table. 

"Ok _fine_ , if you don't do it I will." She sighs, slipping under the table and popping up in between them. Which is stupid cause we're sitting at the edge of the table, making it easy to go around, “Five years of pining to chicken out. Think of the poor readers.”

I press my fist to my lips to stop a laugh from escaping me.

She turns to Felicia, “Hey Feli, you free on Saturday?”

"Um... yeah?"

"Good." She turns to Sam. "Hey Sam, you free on Saturday?"

"........yeah?"

"Great cause I'm not, have fun on your date!" She winks at them and rolls over Felicia to sit next to me, leaving them blushing and spluttering behind her. 

I look into her eyes; _Walking meme_

She simply flicked her hair. She had worn it in braids yesterday and today it’s all curly. I think it suits her... _that’s off-topic Alex_ , I chide myself.

"Are you guys having those eye convos, again?" Anna groans.

“It’s not an eye convo, it’s just us making faces at each other that we are able to translate and interpret into a sentence.”

"Wait..." Felicia asks, staring at Kyra, smirking, “That’s just like in Throne of-”

Kyra clamps her hand over Felicia’s mouth.

Some sort of realisation dawns on Felicia and she jumps up, pulling Kyra along with her. She shoots us and apologetic smile as she drags Kyra out of the hall.

"Took her long enough to figure it out. This girl is so oblivious," Anna says standing up and going after them.

Mike and I share confused glances, left to make conversation with Noah and Sam.

****

"Toss me the apple" Kyra stouts from the other side of the roof as she readjusts the blankets.

I throw it at her and she catches it, smiling coyly, “You know, in Ancient Greece, throwing apples was a ploy at seduction since the apple is sacred to Aphrodite. Some people nowadays think throwing apples was a declaration of love or marriage proposal but that isn’t true.”

In the past few weeks, we'd taken to finding our way to the roof at least once a week for a midnight rendezvous. We found multiple passageways, climbing areas and undetectable flying paths. We've explored the castle more in the short time we've been here than the first few years at Halkores. Then again we were kids. It took us ages to get to all our classes. 

"So I was thinking we could go exploring next week." I venture.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" she laughs, setting up a blanket and lying on it.

I lay down next to her, watching the stars twinkle above us. We used to do this at Halkores as well. It was how we first met. On the first night at Halkores, we both attempted to make our way to the roof for air. We made it, barely, both almost falling numerous times. We spent barely a minute on the roof before a teacher caught us. Turns out, 6-year-olds are not as discrete as they think they are. The next time we tried, we were 13. That one worked out and from then on we’d meet once a month. In Halkores, its tradition for the first month a Primary school student spends in Halkores to include boarding. The rest of Primary School involves us arriving in the morning and leaving in the afternoon, just like a regular school. It's in high school where the boarding becomes mandatory each term. Of course, we were allowed to go home on weekends, and after school we were permitted to leave the premises, go home, go anywhere, as long as we were back by 10:30 pm. I miss that freedom.

I turn around, getting a faceful of hair. The moonlight removes her brown hair's golden glow, making it seem a lot darker. I remember in year 7 she coloured the ends pink in protest of the unfair and imposing dress codes that were introduced. The whole school eventually joined in. I remember putting streaks of electric blue in my dark hair. It’s safe to say that the new rules were revoked almost immediately. 

She turned to me, laughing upon seeing me using her hair as a moustache. I leaned up, my eyes focused on hers. A flashing light from the outskirts of the forest catches my attention. I stand, focusing on a hooded figure exiting the forest.

"Uh... Kyra, you might wanna see this." I whisper.

"What?" She says standing up groggily, muttering something about being warm.

I put my finger to my lips and point out the figures.

"Holy shit." She breathes, the wind blowing her hair back.

The figure turns and we duck behind the curve of a smaller tower, just in time for a blast of green to hit the spot where we stood mere seconds ago. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Kyra retaliates, shooting a blast of red from over the stone block.

"Who the actual fuck would shoot the fucking killing curse?" She demands, shooting another spell and pulling me out of the way as the chimney explodes.

I send a blast of light at the figure.

"Confringo." Kyra sends the figure flying back, summoning her broom as a blast of light surrounds the figure.

"They're gone," I say looking at the spot the figure stood just moments ago. 

She grunts and starts packing up the blankets. 

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement after class in two days," she says mounting her broom and flashing me a determined smile, "I need to spar."

****

Her face is pale at breakfast the next day. Her eyes glazed as I sat next to her. I look around, the same expression sits on the faces of all my friends.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worry striking my heart.

She hands me a copy of the Daily Prophet and I read the headline; _Wizarding school attack_

Fear floods my veins as Kyra opens her mouth.

"It's Beuxbatons," She shivers, "they've been attacked-" she pauses and my heart drops. "-Phoebe, Jess, David, Kyle, Jake and Anne are missing."

The blood drains out of my mind, leaving me empty and nauseous.

"This came with the newspaper," She says, handing me a small piece of paper.

I look down at the one word written on it.

_Beware_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's another one. We are nearing the detour point from the wattpad version.


End file.
